Hold It In
by MobBob
Summary: Request by ObeliskX: Piper uses charmspeak to force Annabeth to go around with a dildo inside of her all day.


Annabeth was, for lack of a better word, waddling to the cafeteria. Some people had noticed the odd way she was walking and she had gotten many awkward looks. It wasn't her fault. Piper had asked her to wear a vibrating dildo around all day. Annabeth would have said no, but Piper had used charmspeak. Annabeth just grit her teeth and headed for the table where Percy and Grover were sitting. They waved her over. "Hey Annabeth."

"Hey guys." Annabeth sat down, trying to position herself so that she was comfortable. This was an almost impossible task thanks to the vibrator, but she eventually found herself in a position where she could relax. "So how're things going?"

"Um...they're going good," said Percy, pretending not to notice the weird way Annabeth was sitting, or the bulge in the front of her jeans. "How are things with you."

"Good," said Annabeth. "Where's Nico?"

"He said he had something to do by himself." Percy picked up his fork. "Excited for the capture the flag game tomorrow?"

"You know...it." Annabeth blushed as she tried to hold back a gasp. The vibrator was driving her crazy right now, and she was doing everything possible to prevent herself from coming right here. Just the thought of that was enough to drain the color from her face.

Grover seemed to notice the pause, and unlike Percy, didn't really have the tact to pretend everything was fine. "Are you okay? You're kind of acting a little weird."

"Oh I'm fine," said Annabeth, just as she suddenly got up and did a lap around the table.

This was too weird even for Percy. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Annabeth picked up her fork and began to shovel some macaroni and cheese in her mouth. After swallowing, she spoke. "So do you think we can win tomorrow?"

"Um...you're talking about the capture the flag game?" said Percy.

"What else would I be talking about?" said Annabeth.

"Right," said Percy. "Yeah I think we can win."

"They do have more people than you guys," said Grover.

"Yeah, like five extra people," said Annabeth. "That's hardly enough to...ugghhh."

"Annabeth, are you sure you're okay?" said Percy.

"I'm fine. Just had a little tickle at the back of my throat. Had to clear it out. Back to the game. I mean, without a doubt we're definitely going to..." Just then, Annabeth felt the vibrator shift a bit. This caused her to jerk suddenly and drop her fork. "Oh clumsy me."

"Aren't you going to pick that up?" said Percy.

The thought of bending over and probably driving the vibrator deeper inside of her made Annabeth wince. "No, it's been on the floor."

"Five second rule," said Percy.

Grover stood up. "Here, I can get you another."

"She can get it herself," said Percy, but Grover had already gone to find another fork for Annabeth.

"Thank you Grover," said Annabeth.

Percy turned to Annabeth. "Look, I know what's going on."

"You do?" said Annabeth.

"Yes," said Percy. "You're not feeling well. Maybe you got hurt in practice or maybe you picked up something, but whatever it is, it'll prevent you from competing in the game tomorrow. Am I wrong?"

Annabeth pretended to laugh. "Yes, you're wrong. You couldn't be anymore wrong."

"Oh really?" said Percy. "Well if you're feeling so fine right now, then you won't mind bending over and picking up your fork."

"I will," said Annabeth.

"Okay," said Percy. "Go ahead then."

Annabeth bit her lip. There was no way of getting out of this. She tried to see if her arm was long enough to reach the ground. They weren't, but what did she expect? She bent over as gingerly as she could. She realized that this would look just as bad as if she didn't pick up the fork at all. She took a deep breath and bent over to grab the fork. Instantly she felt a surge of pleasure rush over her as the vibrator was forced into her. She couldn't hold it in anymore. "Oh gods!"

"Aha!" Percy slammed his fist on the table. "I knew it. You're hurt, aren't you?"

"Yes," said Annabeth, feigning sheepishness. "I pulled some muscles during practice the other day, but I'm fine. It should be gone by the game tomorrow."

"Are you sure?" said Percy.

"Yes," said Annabeth. "I know my own body."

"If you say so." Percy went back to his food.

Annabeth grinned. He had bought it. "If got to say, that was pretty observant of you."

"I am smarter than I look," said Percy.

"You can say that again," said Annabeth.

* * *

Piper was walking towards the Athena Cabin. She was going to check on Annabeth and see how she was doing. It had been twenty four hours, so Annabeth could take the vibrator out. Piper was just about the reach the cabin when she heard a twig snap. She turned around to see Annabeth. "Oh Annabeth. I was just-"

Before Piper could finish her sentence, Annabeth had smacked her across the face, knocking her out. With Piper on the ground, Annabeth took a ball gag and shoved it in Piper's mouth. Annabeth then undid Piper's pants and found the vibrator, shoving it between Piper's legs. Annabeth smiled. "Payback's a bitch."


End file.
